The Secret Of The Silver Phoenix: Book 1: The Last Relatives
by Kelly. J.N
Summary: A new girl named Lilan at Hogwarts. But something is off about her. Draco knows from the moment he sees her. He tries to avoid her, but his father got other plans and reveals a long kept secret about Lilan and her family. Ron also has to struggle with his emotions for the new one. Is it right? Or will she eventually betray him?


It was the night of the new year in Hogwarts. Draco sat at the Slytherin table, listening to his friends dull talking. Everyone was excited to see the new first graders. He hoped most of them would enter Slytherin. To his joy, Potter and the weasel were nowhere to be seen. He secretly hoped they had been expelled. Or maybe had a bad accident. He grinned at himself and took a sip from his pumpkin juice. Pansy, who sat opposed to him thought the grin had been directed at her and winked at her blond housemate. Draco was rather surprised and not the good way. Pansy wasn't exactly his kind of a girl. Suddenly, the doors bursted open and McGonnagal led the little ones in. Everyone was silent. Draco checked out the newbies. Few of them seemed Slytherin material, sadly. He almost belched, when he saw Weasley's weird sister in the crowd. He made a grimace and turned to his big friends. "Look at them, probably Hufflepuffs!" They laughed loudly, so they earned a few stern looks from Snape.

Finally, everyone had been sorted and Draco greeted the five new Slytherins, two boys and three girls. Draco shook their hands and smiled. Fortunately, they told him all of them were purebloods thought highly of the dark Lord and his death Eaters. Knewing his father was one as well, he felt rather proud. Carrie de Minuit, a young girl from france, who had moved to UK last winter., waited for a good friend to show up, but seemed disappointed.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Blaise said. "I'm sure she'll show up soon." He smiled at her, flirting.

She stuck her nose up in the air and turned to the now appearing dinner.

Blaise sighed in disappointment. Draco gave him an encouraging look. Blaise kept looking sadly at his Broccoli. Goyle snorted.

Suddenly the doors smashed open and two mysterious figures entered the hall. One was a woman in her early thirties. She was very tall, had long blonde hair, hazel eyes. She wore a long black cloak and a dark blue dress. Behind her was another person, who was hidden under a black cape, a hood covering their face. They were a lot shorter.

"Who's that? Her house elf?" Draco asked jokingly. Crabbe snorted, so the food he had been eating flew all over the place. Goyle grunted, for he had gotten something in his face and punched his pal hard. They almost started a huge fist fight, but Snape came over and punished them with angry stares. They became quiet immediately.

"Well, whoever that is, I bet they're wearing this hood, 'cause they're completely bald!"

Another storm of laughter came from the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stop amusing your fellow housemates. I've got to go!" Snape said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Sir!" Draco said a bit intimidated. _Where is he going?_ He thought. But then he turned his attention back at the hooded figure and the gorgeous lady. She talked to Professor Dumbledore. He grinned kindly at her and nodded. After another two minutes, the woman said good bye and quickly left the great hall. Dumbledore looked at the figure in silence and finished his cup of wine, before he stood up and clapped his hands. The students shut up immediately.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted lifted his hands. "It seems we've got another student. She had to come later, because she did come with the train."

He nodded at her and the new girl lifted the black hood slowly. As it turned out, Draco had been wrong about her baldness. Everyone kept their breathes. She had long, light blonde hair and emerald green eyes, surrounded by long, dark eyelashes.

"This," Dumbledore said." Is Lilan Phoenixsilver."

Draco raised his eyebrows. He had heard of this name before. But where?

The pretty girl sat down on the chair and McGonnagal carefully put the talking hat on her head.

"Hmm," he whispered, but so Draco could hear it. "This is very hard. Hmm…Slytherin would be a good choice, don't you think? You are ambiguous and clever. But Ravenclaw certainly would fit you well, Ms. Phoenixsilver. Hufflepuff, for your selflessness or rather…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Draco made a disappointed face. Lilan's face brightened up, as she stepped down and walked to the red and gold table.

Lilan had been so nervous. Her heart was jumping in her chest. This was not where she was supposed to go. She did not know much about Hogwarts, but her parents used to say that Gryffindor was bad.

She sighed. There was, after all, no way to change it anymore. She had to live with it and make the best of it. She sat down between two other girls. One had messy brown hair and big teeth. "I'm Hermione." She said kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The other girl had long black curls and light grey eyes. "I'm Berry Top. I'm new as well."

"Berry Top? What an unusual name." Lilan said. "But pretty."

Berry blushed and smiled. Lilan's gaze went through the room. She spotted a blond boy at the green table. He looked at her, rather upset.

"Don't go near him!" Hermione warned. "He's uncomfortable person."

Lilan nodded lightly, but still she knew everybody had a good side to themselves.

"Soon you'll meet Harry and Ron." Hermione said and took a piece of meat with her fork.

"Harry? Potter?" Lilan asked nervously. She a bit afraid. Her parents had said that he was a dangerous boy. She had to stay away from him. "I'd like to meet Ron, though." She watched Dumbledore and McGonnsagal leave the room. Professor Flittwick told them to finish and go to bed, for tomorrow there was school.

Hermione seemed very excited and so was Lilan, but Berry was not happy about those news.

They left for their common room and Hermione looked a bit worried, but Lilan putr a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "What is up?"

"I hope Ron and Harry are fine? I haven't heard from them. Where are they?"

"I'm sure," Lilan said. "They'll show up soon." Hermione smiled.

When they entered the room, Lilan sat down in a nice chair and picked up a book.

"Oh, you like to read?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, I love it." Lilan nodded.

Hermione looked at herwith the happiest face Lilan had ever seen before. She smiled back at her.

Hours had passed and finally Ron and Harry were at the common room.

"I' glad we may stay here." Ron said and yawned. "I'm exhausted."

Harry nodded understandiong. As they walked to the stairs, Ron suddenly let out a gasp. "Harry. Look!" he pointed at one of the armchairs, where a sleeping girl was sitting. A book was lying on the ground. They walked over to her. "A new one? She doesn't look eleven, she looks twelve." Harry said, folding his arms. Ron picked up the book.

"It's about phoenixes." He said. He took a close look at her fair face in the fire light. He went nearer.

"Wonder why she is sleeping here?"

"Well," Harry said. "I suppose she was reading and…"

"Oh, of course!" Ron said.

"Come on, we should go to bed as well."

Ron nodded, took another close look at the strange girl and followed his friend to the bed rooms.


End file.
